Fighting For Love
by Reina-chan20
Summary: Seguchi Takano is the son of a yakuza and everyone in his town knows it. Fear and hate drive them to shut him out force him to be alone hating his father and trusting no one. But when he meets a beautiful Kazuki Yuki everything changes. He will do everything he can to keep love and their friendship strong but when rumors start to spread he is left out of options. MxM & lemons
1. Prelude

_**Hello readers! It's Reina-chan ^^ Haven't submitted a story in a long long time. For those that may read this because you've gotten a notification that I've done something new because you follow me please allow me to apologize for my horrible cliff hanger in my other story. Thinking of reviving that soon but don't hope for it too much, lol. For new comers I just wanted to say this chapter isn't a necessity to read but it's pretty short and just gives a little background info that's kid of helpful to the story. I originally wrote it without it but felt some things needed to be said or you guys wouldn't get it. Anyway, hope you all like it. Please review! After the next couple chapters I will be open to ideas so please feel free to PM me or review some suggestions! I love constructive criticism!**_

 **Prelude**

~Seguchi Takano~

6th Grade

For as long as I can remember I've never had any real friends. My father, a loan shark, has never allowed me to. For as long as I can remember he has always ruined every chance at a close friendship I've ever had. Whenever I got close to someone he found a way to take them out of my life. Mostly through connections with his loans and thugs he uses to enforce his consequences, even threatening the boys themselves. He has even caused one of my friend's family to move away.

It was all so sad and made me feel really lonely. But soon enough I realized it was all my fault and that I brought this upon myself. It happened a long time ago when I was in elementary school. Because…for as long as I could remember, I have always liked guys. When I was seven I had a best friend. He and I were inseparable. One afternoon when he had come over to play he told me he had a surprise for me. He asked me to close my eyes and I did as he said and put out my hands expecting a gift. He put his hands on mine and kissed me. I was very shocked by it and pulled back immediately but I wasn't angry. I liked it…a lot. Without thinking I quickly closed the space I made and kissed him.

But just as I did that, my father came into my room to bring us refreshments. He suddenly became extremely angry and yelled at my friend to leave and never come back. At the time I didn't understand his anger but eventually as the years went on and he chased away all male friends I made away I began to see things more clearly. If I ever even mentioned wanting to bring a friend over he would beat me. If he saw me walk home with a friend he would beat me. If the friend were persistent he would turn his attacks to the boy or his parents instead.

On top of all this, he was abusive. Some days would be good…and some days weren't. He would never let me go to school after he had though, that's how he got away with it. Even if I had to take a week off of school, he would make sure I didn't leave the house so any one could see. I suffered alone in our large empty home. Eventually all of the pain built up in me and I grew angry and to this day have hated my father.


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

~Seguchi Takano~

The final bell rang and I sat up from the roof's cold concrete and prepared to leave school. I waited about 10 minutes before heading down the roof stairs to make sure nobody saw me. The stairway to the roof was dangerously close to the teachers' office so I had to make a quick and sharp turn down the closest hallway and find my way out from there. As I quickly turned the corner I ran into someone going the opposite direction. We both fell hard after bumping heads.

"Ah…" I groaned, rubbing my head. "Gomen*…" I apologized quietly.

"Sumi masen*..." He echoed up at me holding his forehead.

It seems cliché to say but I really felt like cupid's arrow had just struck me. This boy,…he was so _cute_. He had big deep blue eyes and jet black hair that laid just at his shoulders. Both of which contrasted drastically to his pale white skin. I couldn't help blushing at the sight of his face.

"Oh." He said with a smile. "It's you."

I felt my heart sink into my stomach as I was reminded of my reputation. That's right, I'm the son of the yakuza leader in terrorizing our town. And everybody knows it.

The boy stood up and dusted off his pants. As he did so I prayed he would leave me alone and walk away.

"Kochi*," He said, hand stretched out to me.

I looked up confused. He chuckled and reached down and grabbed my hand and pulled me up.

"Seguchi Takano-san correct?" He asked.

I nodded slowly, still confused. Why was he being so nice? Why was he still talking to me?

"My name is Kazuki Yuki. Yoroshiku*." He smiled as he held his hand out for me again, this time to shake.

I kept my hands at my side. "…Aren't you scared…?" I almost whispered.

"Scared?" He asked and then paused a moment. "Oh! I see… No actually. I'm not afraid of you." He smiled again.

I looked up at him surprised. "But…why?" I asked. He was making no sense. He knew who I was, he knew the rumors, and here I am questioning his motives myself and he still isn't backing down? What's wrong with this guy?

His smile only grew in my questioning. "Because I want to be your friend."

I stood there in awe at his words. He was either brave or stupid to use that word in reference to me. At that time I wasn't sure which feeling it was that I felt, happiness…or fear. But I knew one thing for sure: I was going to protect Yuki-chan from my father.

 _8_ _th_ _Grade_

~Kazuki Yuki~

Over the course of 2 years, Takano and I built a strong friendship. He was never anything like the rumors suggested and much more than an evil man's son. I wish he hadn't been born to the life he had but nothing could change that so all I could do was be there for him. Takano told me every story that he could remember of his father ruining his life. His father was truly a cruel man... Those stories were why he couldn't let his father find out about me. I knew all this but I still invited Takano to come to my house when his father randomly took week long trips to another town. It was a chance for him to get away. After all, it was the least I could do after he's provided me a safe haven so many times.

My father wasn't particularly an alcoholic but he could be dangerous when drunk. He blamed himself a lot when times got rough and so he took to drinking. He would often get angry and sometimes violent. My mother used to stay in my room during those nights and lock my door. My father would yell and bang on my door all night until he passed out. Some nights that was all he did and it only lasted a few hours. Other nights he would take to throwing things to the point where we decided not to keep very much glass or china in the house. Up until I was 10 that's what we would do and then after I turned 11 my mother had me leave the house for my safety. I usually went to a nearby park, stayed clear of police, and then returned in the early morning hours getting just a few more hours of comfortable sleep before going to school. I never particularly hated my father, not like Takano-kun does his, but I've always wished he'd change for the better.

Unfortunately, while I had Takano over to visit, my father was not experiencing that change. My mother rushed into my room looking nervous and panicked.

"Okasa*?" I questioned her.

"Yuki, take Takano-kun out the house for tonight okay?" She said to me in a quick breath. "Perhaps you two could go to your house Takano-kun?" She asked politely, a nervous smile on her face.

"Of course. " Takano said politely returning a smile.

"Good…" She let out a sigh of relief before kissing both our foreheads goodbye and telling us to be safe.

I normally spent 3-4 nights of a month outside on nights like this since I was 11 until I met Takano one night when my father's drunk night had crossed paths with the week Takano's father was away. Some time after I met Takano we ran into each other on my way to the convenience store my father owned to get some food. At the time Takano had never heard about my father being drunk the way he was. He questioned my being out in the middle of the night but I could find no excuse to give him. Without asking anything else he took my hand and we walked to his house. I felt so much comfort in having a place to go that I cried the whole way there. From then on my mother left me in his care on these nights. Even on days when his father was home he found ways to sneak me in and be there for me.

After packing clothes for the night we left the house through my bedroom window so we didn't run into my father on the way out. As we started our way toward Takano's house I heard a crash from my house and immediately stopped and turned around. I stared back at the house, worry and fear making its way into my chest again.

' _I should go back'_ I thought to myself. I always had the fear that one day I would return home and find my mother lifeless on the floor. As the thought crossed my mind a tear rolled down my face.

But as though he sensed the tears on my face without seeing them, Takano grabbed my hand tightly.

"She will be alright…" He assured me softly. "Ikimashou*."

And just like the first night he took me home I squeezed his hand and cried the whole way there. After arriving to his house I laid in his bed and cried as he sat next to me and pet my hair comforting me as he always had.

"Tonight is no different from any other night. She will be okay…" He reassured me.

I nodded and drifted off to sleep as he continued to pet my hair. And just like every night like tonight, I prayed for my mother's safety and dreamt of better days.

~Seguchi Takano~

I pet his soft hair and gently soothed him to sleep. His sleeping face was so peaceful and innocent. I wiped the tears from his face and caressed his cheek.

"Yuki-kun…" I called softly to see if he had completely fallen asleep. I waited a moment and after hearing no reply. "Kuso*…" I swore under my breath as I leaned down kissed his sleeping lips.

I cursed myself every time I kissed him like this. It felt wrong to take advantage of him when he was so vulnerable. And every time I told myself it was the last time. But every time he fell asleep next to me like this in my bed… his face, wet from tears, glimmering in the dim light; lips a sweet light pink, slightly parted; black silk rippling from pillow to pillow… it was all again too much to bare. And so I lose myself in those sleeping lips, secretly hoping that one day they will belong to me.

I turned off the lights and snuggled next to my first love, my best friend. I kissed him one more time and then laid next to him and fell asleep. That night I dreamt of his lips and much more. Although that dream almost made me climax right next to the object of my erection, it was still worth every throbbing pump of blood that woke me that following morning.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N:** _ **If you are following this I apologize for the weird update notification when there isn't an actual update. While trying to figure out my train of thought for the next chapter I reread this one and noticed a disgusting amount of mistakes! I don't want any future readers to get confused or discouraged from reading the story because of what looked like a lack of proof reading. But just so you know it wasn't me. When writing this chapter in the middle of the night my laptop spazzed on me and forced a restart and update after I had written the majority of the chapter. It wouldn't let me write on the original document nor change the name so I ended up having to create a whole new file. Not only was the chapter cut off more than I had written or what should have been saved but there were a lot of little strange mistakes I know I didn't make. *sigh* so after reading it once more I noticed all the crazy mistakes and missing words and decided I should repost the chapter with the corrections. Again sorry for any confusion.**_

 _Chapter 2_

~Kazuki Yuki~

When I woke up Takano was already out of bed. I went to the bathroom connected to his room and washed up. When I finished I sat by his window and looked out to his yard. I could still see the street from this view and that was when I realized that this was the window I always came through when my father was drinking.

At that moment I noticed the house smelled like pancakes. Just then I heard the clanking of plates from the hallway and soon Takano appeared from around the corner with a tray of food in his hands and a wild grin on his face.

"What's the occasion?" I chuckled.

He looked at me puzzled and then set the platter down at the table on the other side of room. I sat down at the table and grabbed a plate and cup from the platter and glanced over at Takano. He stared intently at the calendar on his wall and then turned to look back at me with the same bewildered look.

"It's your birthday, you moron." He stated stalely.

I stared back at him blankly while thinking to myself ' _Is that really today…? Had I really forgotten my own birthday..?_ ' Thinking back I realized that that was actually the main reason I had asked Takano over for the week. I must had forgotten it in all the commotion from the night before. Takano simply laughed and sat down grabbing his own plate and began to eat.

"Tanjoubi Omedetou*." He said casually not looking up at me, smiling while he continued to eat.

I blushed slightly, embarrassed. "Arigato*…" I mumbled.

After we finished eating Takano went over to his overnight bag and began digging. I tried to shuffle around to see what he was doing but he noticed me.

"Hey! Close your eyes! No peeking!" He demanded

I laughed and closed my eyes. "Haiii, haiii!" I said annoyed, playfully.

I heard him rise and come close to me. "Hold out your hands." He instructed me and I did so.

He placed a small box in my hands and I opened my eyes.

"Happy Birthday Yuki-kun." He said smiling his usual wild smile.

I smiled back. "Thank you."

I opened the small box to find a black and white painted metal key chain. The key chain was of a koi fish hanging upside down.

"It's a matching set!" He told me excitedly as he picked up his school bag and showed me the matching key chain; his an upright koi that was mostly black, mine mostly white. I then realized that they were meant to be matching yin and yang koi fish, their heads on opposite ends.

"This is so cool Tako!" I responded happily. "Thank you. " I said smiling from ear to ear.

As I attached mine to my school bag I thought I saw Takano blushing but thought nothing of it. We stayed at Takano's for the day but later walked back to my house for dinner. When we came in I could smell dinner already cooking. Mother promised that we could have sukiyaki so I was excited she was already in the process of making it. When I stepped past the slide door into the dining room I saw my father setting the table.

"Ah, you made it back in time.." He said with an apologetic smile on his lips and a tired look in his eyes.

I hadn't expected him to return home when normally he wouldn't the day after his rough night unless he were too drunk to go anywhere. But he seemed fairly sober and not hung over so maybe last night wasn't what I thought it would be. I walked over to him and hugged him, happy that he was able to be here with my mother and me.

"Ah! Tako-chan!" My mother exclaimed from the kitchen. "I'm so happy you can join us tonight." She smiled warmly at him.

"How's it goin' Takano-kun?" My father greeted him.

"Konbanwa." He bowed politely. "Thank you for having me." He said happily.

"Of course. Now why don't you boys take a seat. The foods just about ready." She told us and we obeyed and sat down.

She turned on the induction stove in the middle of the table and set the sukiyaki pot on it. I watched Takano as his eyes went wide in amazement. He had never had sukiyaki before, much less ate it with family. I was excited to share my favorite dish with him because I knew he'd appreciate being included and having someone to eat with. He could never experience something like this at home.

"Dig in!" My mother told us.

We grabbed our chopsticks and clapped our hands once. "Itadakimasu*!" We said in unison.

~Seguchi Takano~

We dug into the food together; it looked amazing. There were all types of vegetables and meats in the pot and everything was delicious. It was so strange the feeling I got eating together like this with Yuki's family. It felt so warm and happy…like we were actually a family. After finishing dinner Yuki and I helped his mother get the dishes into the kitchen from the dining room.

"Thank you boys, I can take it from here." She told us. As we headed up the stairs she called after us. "You boys go on and take a bath! Do it at once so it won't get too late!"

"Haii!" Yuki replied.

I didn't understand what she had meant though but Yuki beckoned me up to his room. He threw me a towel and wash cloth and grabbed the pair for himself as well.

"What are we doing?" I asked confused.

"What do you mean?" He said pushing me out the room and towards the bathroom. Nervous I took my time opening the bathroom door. What was going on? Why were we both headed to the bathroom. When I opened the door he pushed me in. "We're taking a bath you moron. You heard my mom, she said to hurry up." He told me.

I had never taken a bath with anyone before, much less Yuki. I had feelings for Yuki, there was no way this was going to ever work out. I turned around to protest when I saw Yuki with his shirt already off and working on his pants. I blushed and quickly held my towel over my crotch.

"What's the matter? Get undressed." He told me innocently as he pulled off his pants and boxers in one motion.

I gasped at the sight and turned around to face the tub again. He walked around me and went to sit at the shower head next to the tub. I watched his butt the entire way there. I turned around again to face the door as he watched.

"Takanooo, get undressed already. I'm not gonna get in trouble with Ma because of you." He said annoyed.

I gulped as I realized this had to happen. "O-Okay…."

I set my towel down and began to undress facing away from Yuki. I took my clothes off carefully making sure not to expose my… "excitement" to him. After I was completely undressed I walked over to the shower head where Yuki had just finished washing with my wash cloth over my crotch.

Yuki laughed. "You don't have to be so embarrassed. I already know what it looks like." He laughed again as I blushed furiously.

"What?!" I yelled.

"Oh relax!" He laughed.

I sat down on the stool after he got up and let the shower water run over my head to calm my nerves. Just then Yuki took the wash bucket, full of water, and dumped it on my head. I jumped at the sudden flush of water and jumped up, rag cocked back ready to hit him with it. Yuki backed up grinning and snickering but then suddenly blushed. His smiled started to fade and I realized what he was looking at. I quickly covered my crotch again and sat back down on the stool. There was a moment of silence before I slowly started to wash my body again. But as I did so Yuki surprised me again when he came over and started washing my hair for me.

"W-What are you doing?!" I almost shouted.

"Washing your hair dummy." He said plainly.

"W-Why?" I asked confused.

"Because you're moving too slow." He said "We have to get in the tub!"

He finished washing my hair and then ran the water over me, rinsing me off. Once rinsed he turned off the water and then pulled me up by my hand to lead me to the tub, letting go to get in himself. I watched him as he got in, this time covering my crotch. His hair was getting longer. It lay half way down his slender back in slight waves. His butt was small and round with a slight hint of peach in its color. I held the wash cloth closer to my body.

"What are you waiting for, get in!" He told me.

"With you..?" I asked in disbelief.

"Duh!" He yelled playfully smiling and grinning as he did.

I gulped. "Okay…" I said and then climbed in myself.

He took my wash cloth from my hands and folded it up and placed it on top of my head "Like this silly!" He said and did the same with his own. "Now relax." He told me and so I did. It was really relaxing in the tub with Yuki across from me. I was able to calm down and by the time he was ready to get out I wasn't afraid to get out myself without holding a wash cloth over me. After we got out we dried off in Yuki's room and he let me brush his hair before bed. His mother always set out an extra cot for me on Yuki's floor but Yuki always preferred me to sleep in his own bed with him instead. If Yuki was ever aware that I had feelings for him he surely didn't take mercy on me.


	4. Chapter 3

**_A/N: Hi guys! I know I am horrible at promises so I just wont make any more for this story. Lol. The couple reviews I received made me way more confident in this stories survival so it really pumped me up to get some stuff uploaded. Hopefully this'll be a 2 chapter update tonight but I have yet to decide where to stop on the next chapter and have been doing it as I went so we will see. This chapter isn't incredibly important and I know the story is a little slow but I promise in chapter 4 it'll definitely pick up quickly. Whoops. Made another promise. Lol. Oh well, that was is kind of a promise whether I say it or not. At least you all can feel safe knowing that I am still working on chapter 4 tonight! :D Anyway, please please PLEASE read and review! I appreciate all reviews, even the little ones! Let me know what you guys think! I'll soon be needing your opinion on where to go next! Let me know what you want to see more of! Love all you readers! Enjoy!~_**

 _Chapter 3_

 **~Kazuki Yuki~**

The rest of the week with Takano had went well and he seemed to have enjoyed himself while he was there. He went back home before the weekend came and I didn't hear from him so I assumed his father was back home. The following Monday I headed to school as usual. Normally I would see Takano on my way there but today I didn't. We could never interact with each other but seeing the other is just something we planned to do. When I arrived at the school there were only a handful of others in the cubby hall. I took off my shoes and when I opened my cubby to take out my indoor shoes I saw a note. I tried not to get so nervous when I saw that the handwriting addressing the note to me was Takano's. I looked around me before taking the note and quickly putting it into my pocket. I quickly changed shoes and went straight for the bathroom. I locked myself within the stall and carefully opened the note.

 _Yuki,_

 _Don't come near me today. My father has somehow hired 3 guys to follow me around to be my "friends". But I know they're keeping tabs on me and let my father know if they see anyone around me. If they find out about you who knows what will happen. If I can shake them off later I will come and find you. Til then stay clear of me._

 _Takano_

And I did as Takano said; I stayed away from him all day. I saw him during lunch break for the first time all day. It had seemed he was doing his best to keep m a secret as well. And when I did see him during break, I saw _them_ as well. Three boys, all third years like us. His father seemed intent on keeping an eye on Takano. I felt so bad for him. Not only did he look annoyed, but it must have been embarrassing for him as well. To have 3 people paid to follow you around and pretend to be your friend or assistant or whatever they were… He must be furious.

I took the opportunity of seeing them all heading down to the cafeteria to slip a note in Takano's desk in his classroom. I told him that I would wait for him at the river under the bridge after school. After the last bell rang I went to the spot and waited til almost sunset when he finally showed.

"Yuki-kun!" he shouted happily as he ran over to me, a smile beaming on his face.

I waved as he came under the bridge to me. "So what's going on?" I asked.

He let out a heavy sigh. "My hired those jerks to follow me around and watch my every move! He said he heard from somewhere that I was wandering around town at night and wanted to know what I was up to…" He paused. "I think he might know about you…" He whispered.

I sighed. "And we have to make sure he doesn't huh.." I said quietly.

"Of course!" He almost yelled. "I can't lose you Yuki, you're the only friend I have…" His voice trailed off.

I put my hand on his shoulder. "It's okay Takano. I will always be your friend." I smiled.

 **~ _Seguchi Takano~_**

It's been 2 weeks since my father assigned those 3 guys to follow me around. They aren't all bad but they annoy me anyway because they're there. The tallest ones that are my height are the most annoying. One talks to me like I'm beneath him and the other like everyone is beneath us. The former is Sanada Keiuji, the latter Hisachi Ryuota. The third is a short cute thing that enjoys this assignment way too much. When I first met him I noticed in his eyes that he looked familiar. His name is Yoshiko Chiyoku, my father's house maid's son. He insist that I call him Chiyo due to our apparent connection but I definitely refuse.

"Please call me Chiyo." Yoshiko-san told me.

I ignored him. "Yoshiko-san, did you remember my bento?"

"Ah…hai…" He said dejected. He handed me the bento.

"Domo." I said flatly.

I always treat Yoshiko the worst because he irritates me the most often. I can't stand seeing his cheerful face everyday when he comes to _stalk_ me. He may be cute but I detest him all the same.

"Did you remember your homework Seguchi-sama?" Sanada-san asked me.

I ignored him.

"You should just make shorty over here do it." Hisachi-san said gesturing towards Yoshiko-san. Yoshiko whined.

I ignored him as well.

Everyday on the way to school I am forced to walk with them and have the same stupid conversation. They are all so annoying and I hate my father more and more everyday for bringing them to me. Because of them, I have only been able to speak to Yuki 3 times in the past 2 weeks. Passing notes is out of the question because of the risk. It feels so impossible to continue our friendship… I don't know what to do..

Another full week has gone by. It's been almost a month and a half and I'm not sure when the last time I spent with Yuki was.

My alarm rang waking me from darkness. I hadn't dreamt in a long time and I cursed myself everyday I didn't. I wanted nothing more than to dream of Yuki-kun… I missed him so much but it seemed like we would never be able to keep our friendship like this. My father had won again.

I sat up and climbed out of bed. I undressed and then headed to the bathroom to shower. As the hot water ran down my skin, stinging as it went, I took that moment to let the hot water clear my mind as well. I had to let go of Yuki. Just like all the others it was time to let go and give up. I cried but the water washed away my tears like they were never there. After I finished getting dressed I went downstairs and into this kitchen for breakfast. Breakfast was served by Ms. Yoshiko-san, Chiyoku's mother. Although her hair was black, Chiyoku's was blonde naturally (currently dyed pink). But they both shared the same distinct green eyes. Ms. Yoshiko-san was a very sweet older woman much like Yuki's mother. Ever since I was five after my mother died, Ms. Yoshiko-san took care of me.

"Ohaiyou." I greeted.

"Ohaiyou Tako-chan." Ms. Yoshiko-san said sweetly as always. "How are you this morning?" She asked.

"Fine." I smiled at her.

She smiled back but I could tell she knew something was wrong but she left me alone. I finished and met with the boys at the front gate.

"Ohaiyou." I greeted them as I walked out the gate.

I could almost hear the exchange of surprised looks from my backside.

"We actually get to greeting today? To what do we owe the pleasure?" Sanada-san mocked.

"No special occasion Keiuji-san" I said.

The looks exchanged again.

"Oi! You don't really think that we're really gonna believe that you greeted us, responded to us, _and_ called Keiuji by his first name for _no reason_ do ya?" Hisachi-san demanded. "What happened ? Did daddy give you a good beatin'?" He sneered.

I looked at him pointedly but didn't answer.

"Yeah Seguchi-sama. You don't expect us to not think this is some kind of trick. Remember when you made us get on the wrong train with you because we didn't know the right route to the school yet?" Yoshiko-san reminded me as we got onto the train. "And we missed the _whole_ school day because you refused to give us the correct directions back?"

"Or the time you told us to meet you in the library after school so that we could "study together" and you never showed up." Sanada-san added with irritation.

"And what about the time you put all of our school bags on the rood so we couldn't walk you home?!" Hisachi-san yelled.

A passengers on the train gave us some weird looks and I gestured for Hisachi to calm down.

I hesitated a moment and then took a deep breath. "Look… I realize that I seem suspicious right now… But it's just that I've given up. My father will have eyes on me until I leave that house so until then I guess I'm just going to have to accept that and live with it." I told them.

They stayed quiet and avoided eye contact.

"So…" I continued. "I figured I'd start with learning to live with you guys being everywhere I go. There's no point in being formal with people I'm going to spend almost every day with.. So please, Keiuji, Ryuota,… Chiyo," They all looked up at me. "Stop calling me Seguchi-sama. It's weird and annoying. Just call me Takano."

Chiyoku's smiled happily. "Hai!"

As we exited the train I saw Yuki. We made eye contact and then he suddenly turned away and ran. My heart sank at the sight of him running from me. It truly was over. And my father probably did something to him as well to make him run like that. I no longer had the strength to pretend everything was alright. As we walked into our classroom I went to the back and immediately sat in my seat. The boys took notice of my mood and left me alone. They went to their seats towards the front of the class.

I began to take my necessary books out of my bag bringing one notebook to my desktop and putting the rest inside. As I pushed the books towards the back, I heard the sound of paper crunching in my desk. Thinking a piece of notebook paper must have been hanging from a notebook I took my books out and looked at the top of them to see if I was right. I was wrong. I scooted my chair back and looked into the desk. There was a crumbled folded piece of paper in the back with my name on it.

My heart skipped a beat.

I looked up to see if the boys had noticed me. None of them were looking back my way. I slowly reached into the desk keeping my eyes on them and took out the note. I quickly hid it under my math notebook and put my other books away. After roll call was done I carefully unfolded the note in one of my notebooks and read it. I could tell by the handwriting on this outside that with was from Yuki. He wrote to me:

 _Takano,_

 _Histachiburi! Too long if you ask me. I know it's impossible for us to meet these days, your dad really isn't giving you any space to breathe. Sorry I haven't come by when my father has been drinking. I was too worried that you would get caught or those guys would be there. So I was trying to think of ways to reach you. I know you may think it's pointless, but I haven't given up! And I hope you haven't either.. If not, don't come to school tomorrow. Stay home and call in sick. I will come to your house to see you soon after school starts. If you think it's too risky or have given up, go to school tomorrow. But you decide. I'll know your answer when I come to your class tomorrow morning before the first bell._

 _Yuki_

The bell rang for classes to start. That bell seemed to resonate within my heart as each ring of the bell my heart echoed in strong pulses. Happiness fell too far short of a word to describe my emotions at that moment. But it seemed fear should have been on my mind as well.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: _Hey it's Rei-chan! So this didn't take a horrible amount of time to update right? I think I am making decent progress considering my current track record. Lol. So heads up, this chapter is a little on the sad side and I wanted to keep going but I felt this was the best place to stop with this seen so I'm sorry if it is short at all. The next chapter will definitely spin things into motion although this chapter was kind of necessary first to set the right mood. I know this doesn't feel super yaoi-ish yet but I promise you we are making our way there. I appreciate you all reading and will continue to appreciate any support! Please R &R! No comment is too small!_**

 _~Chapter 4~_

 **~Kazuki Yuki~**

I could hardly sleep as my nervousness about tomorrow's morning got the better of me. It was a very risky plan. I wanted to change my mind but if Takano didn't show tomorrow then there was no way I could let him down. We are best friends. He is probably really down because we haven't see each other in so long… I have to be there for him.

I turned on my side facing the middle of my room. 'Takano would be so happy if we saw each other tomorrow.' I thought. I turned over on my other side facing the wall. Worries started to fill my mind again. 'If he did play sick would his father make one of those boys stay with him? And what if he himself is there? What would I do?' I thought as I buried my head underneath my pillow.

The next morning my alarm woke me up like any other day. But this day would decide my and Takano's friendship. I got out of bed and got ready for school. After having breakfast with my parents I said my goodbyes and headed out. As I got closer to the train station I saw a few familiar uniforms heading in the same direction. Not that many people from our school left this early so it was pretty quiet. My heart still had not settled since yesterday so I was very nervous. I had no idea how today would turn out.

Just as I began turning the corner towards the train station I heard some loud laughter behind me. I would not have been so alarmed by the laughter had it not sounded so familiar. I stopped and turned around. Across the street… was Takano… And he was laughing with those three guys.

Words could not explain the feeling I felt seeing that. I was just so.. _hurt._ I turned around and hurried to the train station. After getting to school I made sure to keep my distance from Takano and tried to focus on my studies. I couldn't bare to think about the fact that I was still here. At the end of the day I prayed that he left a note in my shoes cubby to explain _something…._ But when I got there the only thing inside the small box were my shoes. I changed shoes and quietly went home.

Layer that evening during dinner there was a loud harsh knocking at my front door. My mother and I both exchanged worried looks because my father was currently not home.

"I'll get it.." I told her as I got up from the table and went to answer the door.

When I opened it, in front of me was Mr. Seguchi…. and Takano. I immediately became nervous.

"K-Kombaowa…" I said bowing to the old man.

He was a large man with blonde hair much like Takano's. His eyes were not blue like Takano's but a dark brown that more suited his personality…or maybe even his soul..

"Yuki," My mother called out to me. "Who's at the door?" She asked as I heard her footsteps getting closer.

"Good evening!" Mr. Seguchi said uncharacteristically cheerfully.

My mother scowled at his gesture. "What do you want at this hour Mr. Seguchi." She asked, pushing me protectively behind her as she went to the doorway.

"Please, call me Reiji." He said still putting on the nice front.

My mother stayed quiet and stood there, face unchanged, with her arms now folded.

Takano's father sighed heavily as he ran a hand through his hair. "Where's your husband?" He asked, now in a different, lower tone.

"He's not here." My mother told him.

"Oh really?" He challenged. "Well I hope you're not hiding him here BECAUSE THAT WOULD BE A REEEEAAALLY BAD IDEA!" He said loudly to the house.

"He's not here." She repeated more sternly.

"Listen here," He pointed at my mother. "You better not be lying or I swear-,"

"She's telling the truth! He isn't here!" I interrupted getting in front of my mother.

"Hey! You shut up and stay out of this kid!-" He yelled at me.

My mother stood in between us again. "Don't ever talk to my son that way Mr. Seguchi." My mother said sternly. "And you should be ashamed of yourself, bringing Takano-kun with you to these kinds of affairs! How _dare_ yo-"

Mr. Seguchi slapped my mother and she fell to the ground.

"Okasa!" I yelled as I kneeled over her.

"Father!" Takano yelled.

"You stupid bitch! Don't ever talk to me about _my_ son EVER AGAIN!" He shouted.

"Father!" Takano shouted again angrily pulling him away from the door.

The larger man shook off his grip. "Shut up!" he told him and started to walk away and then stopped, turned around and yelled, "You tell that son of a bitch to have my money by the end of the week!" And then turned around to go back to his car.

I started to cry. I held my mother close and called out to her.

"…Yuki…" Takano whispered my name.

I slowly looked up to see Takano still standing there, eyes holding back tears.

"TAKANO!" His father yelled.

He flinched but stayed for a moment long and as quietly as he could, whispered to me, "Please…please don't hate me.." And then ran to his father's side. They drove away, Takano staring out at my as they passed, sadness enveloping his face.

I closed the door and helped my mother upstairs to lay down and watched over her. Two hours later my father came home and saw us. I could see it in his eyes that he blamed himself. No harm had ever come to me or my mother before so I could see that he took this very seriously. He didn't run away or pick up a bottle; instead he told me to go to bed and stayed by my mother's side. I did as he said and went to my room but I did not go to bed.

 _ **~Seguchi Takano~**_

"I hate you!" I screamed once we got into the hose.

"Yeah well I hate you too you little shit." My father grumbled. "But I'll be damn if I catch you with that boy again!" He yelled.

I felt a sharp jolt of anger and pain go through my entire body. _He knew._

I screamed and knocked over the memento family photos of my mother and us that sat in the hallway. They all fell to the floor and the glass shattered.

"HEY! You little fuck!" He yelled stomping towards me. I stomped on them repeatedly until my father grabbed me by my hair and threw me the floor. "You respect your mother's pictures!" He yelled. "PICK. THEM. UP!" HE ordered.

I slowly lifted myself off the floor and reached for a frame but immediately threw it into a wall, breaking it completely.

"You never cared about us!" I yelled.

"You little..!" My father said as his face grew with rage.

He kicked me in my stomach. I held my gut as I fell back to the floor.

"You little shit!" he said as he started kicking me repeatedly. "Who the fuck do you think you are?! How dare you disrespect your mother!" I could hear his voice getting hoarse. "You little… fucking… shit!" He repeated in sync with his kicks.

Tears rolled down my hot face as I burned with anger. When he finished kicked my head as he walked past and headed to the door. "Clean yourself up! You're not going anywhere tomorrow so I don't wasn't to hear a peephole out of you when I get home!" He ordered and then walked out.

I layer on the floor and cried. As I tried to get up the room spun a little. I held onto the railing and the wall as I made my way upstairs and to my room. I held my side as I made my way into my room. As I closed the door I heard a noise from my closet. I flinched away from it as a figure emerged.

"Takano...? What happened..?" Yuki said, his face wet from tears.

Tears fell from my eyes as happiness washed away my grief. I nearly lost my balance at the sight of him but he rushed to my side and helped me to my bed.

"Yuki…" I said quietly.

"Takano you're bleeding!" he said loudly. "Wait here!" He sad as he leaned me against the head board and left my side. He returned with the first aid kit and took a few things out. I couldn't focus on to figure out what they were.

He paused and looked up at me. "Takno… this is going to hurt… A lot." Yuki told me.

I just nodded. He took a rag and soaked it with the liquid from a bottle he took out an placed the rag on my arm. I yelled in pain.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry Tako-kun.." He apologized, panicked. He then dabbed at a spot on my face and I winced and grabbed his thigh tightly. "Ah!... Tako, please…" He blushed lightly as he pulled my hand off and held it tightly. I bite my lip as I waited for him to finish and shed a few more tears. He put on a couple of bandages and then left for the bathroom again, this time returning with a cold rag. He put the cold rag on my side and placed my hand on top to hold it there where my father had badly bruised it.

"Your father did this… didn't he…" Yuki said more than asked.

I stayed quiet.

"Why don't you say something Takano? Tell somebody!" He said.

"Shh!" I paused. "Like my father would ever let that happen…" I told him.

"But Takano…"

I put my hand over Yuki's on the bed and shook my head. "There's nothing I can do but wait… Wait until I'm old enough to leave him… Wait until I'm old enough for him to leave me…" I said.

Yuki remained silent.

"… Is… Is you're mother okay….?" I asked quietly.

He nodded. "She's okay.." He told me.

I sighed. "I'm glad… And… I'm sorry Yuki…"

"No. It's not your fault." He told me.

"But Yuki… He _know…_ " I said very quietly.

He held my hand tightly and looked me straight in my eyes and shook his head. I felt tears welling up in my eyes but I fought them back. Yuki suddenly stood and his hand pulled away from mine. He placed it on my shoulder and I looked up at him. He smiled that soft smile of his as his long black hair hang past his face. The tears finally fell from my eyes as I felt the strong urge to just reach up and touch it.

Just as I thought it, he tucked his hair behind his ear and said to me, "Take care of yourself Takano."

The tears continued to pour as I felt this was the last time I would be alone with that smile… that black hair… those pink lips… and that pale skin… How long until I am able to be so close to them again…? As his hand left my shoulder and he headed towards the window I felt myself panicking.

"Yuki!" I shouted. "I l-,"

"Takano." He interrupted me sternly. "Its okay… I have to go now."

I stayed quiet as he gave another more pained smile and climbed out of the window. I cried like a baby after he left, wailing until I fell asleep. The next morning I cried again for the 10th time that month I had dreamt of nothing.


End file.
